


And They Were Soulmates (Oh My God They Were Soulmates)

by everythingwrongisme



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Everyone is A Teen, Multi, Private School, Reader is rich, Short Chapters, Slow Burn, Soulmates, gender neutral reader, i wanna say slow burn but my pacing sucks, no illegal shit here yall, soulmates share feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingwrongisme/pseuds/everythingwrongisme
Summary: A life dedicated to the American education system is all I'm used to. Boring, bland, and repetitiveUntil fate decides to knock me on my ass and force me to share feelings with three other boys.
Relationships: Hoody/Masky/Reader, Hoody/Reader, Masky/Reader, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers|Ticci Toby/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 132





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> this book is kinda a venty thing for me so enjoy

School is a bitch.

That’s just a given in America.

Shitty teachers who are underpaid and overdramatic. Students who have shit all to do in their free time other than complain. And higher-ups who don’t care about anything other than profit.

I’m living the American dream, baby.

Shoving on the black shoes that were provided by the academy, I slunk out of my room and down the hall, where other students were merely lingering, talking, or walking to class like me.

I slipped past groups of friends (or enemies, I’m not really sure at this point) and walked down the staircase and out onto campus.

Only to be greeted by pouring rain.

I checked the time on my phone, cursing slightly. There was no time to head back and grab my umbrella, so I breathed in through my nose and stepped out from underneath the covering provided by the doorway.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” I muttered under my breath, balling my fists so I wouldn’t start shivering. Of course with it being February, the cold was to be expected. And like the idiot I am, I simply forgot to bring a jacket.

Lucky me.

By the time I reached the math department building, I was soaked down to my underwear. I shuffled into the first door to the left, beelining it to the back of the classroom.

There were very few students in class but the rest tended to show up at the last minute. I opened my thankfully dry items and sat down. Doodling on blank pieces of paper allowed me to daydream happily.

Inevitably, the bell rang and I was thrust into a world of mindless education.

The end of the school day came much quicker than usual but that didn’t make it any less painful.

Still not dry from the rain, I made my way back into the dorms, ignoring the obnoxiously loud students and annoying guards. I ended up bumping into a girl who turned around and glared at me.

“Watch where you’re going, dickhead.” She growled.

I only hissed a short reply of: “Lick my balls.” She gasped as I kept walking, angrily shouting at me even as I left.

Going up three floors, I walked ten doors down before reaching my room. After locking the door behind me, I peeled off the itchy clothing and quickly slipped into my bed, falling asleep.

The days that followed are just like the one I explained. Everything is boring here. Everyone's the same. Nothing ever changes.

And I guess I gotta accept that.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reminder that this story is literally a first draft bc I'm too lazy to write out intensive plot

“You!” I was shoved to the concrete, scratching my palms as I caught myself. I turned my head and glared dangerously. 

Oh. It’s the girl from the other day.

Her pink lips were curled in a crude sneer as she stared down at me. Her brown hair was curled to perfection and slicked back into a ponytail, with a scrunchie of course. She had her arms crossed over the uniform everyone wore, though hers was the short skirt and long sleeve combination.

“Don’t think I forgot what you did to me in the hall last week!” I stood up, squishing my palms to get used to the feeling of pain that shot through them. “You’re such an asshole and deserved to be treated like one!”

“Well, I forgot.” I snarkily replied, giving her a cold smile. “So, I guess that’s a problem that you’re gonna handle on your own.” She scoffed, shaking her head.

“Are you stupid? Do you think you can get away with treating me like that? My friends all saw you and they’re here to prove that you’re a cold bitch with no heart--”

“Are you done?” I cut her off, pretending to check a watch on my bare wrist. “Because I’m trying to pop into Dunkin Donuts before curfew ends.” Her anger melted into shock.

“Wh-- Don’t you know who I am?!” I looked her up and down. Then again. Before staring into her eyes.

“Nope.” And I went to turn around. She then slammed her fist into my shoulder, causing me to freeze.

“You’re going to listen to me, you insensitive fucking jerk! I’m sure my parents could buy out your entire life’s worth and still have leftover money! I bet you’re only here at the academy because your mom fucked her way in and made sure you’d get a secure education here! News flash, idiot: You’re nothing but another middle-class low life who will achieve nothing when they graduate!” I slowly turned to face her, keeping my face neutral.

I breathed in through my nose. “We can both address that you hit me first, right?” Her cheeks went red.

“You imbecile! Of course I just fucking hit you!” A grin slipped across my face, though it was full of ill intent.

“Good.” And I exhaled.

One trip to the principal’s office deemed me innocent enough to garner only after school detention for about a week. As I left, I turned and gave the girl a cheeky grin while she only flinched away. Well, I think she did. I could barely tell with her swollen eye.

I sped down the sidewalk, going straight to Dunkin Donuts. I had my order in mind, so the only problem would be getting there too late to get back on campus before the gates closed. Luckily, it was only about a ten minute walk.

The cold air nipped at my skin, revealing goosebumps. My teeth chattered but I made sure to keep my body stiff and confident. Who knows who might be watching?

I kept my eyes forward and stared unwaveringly, causing the late evening crowded streets to part for me. And just like that, I made it into Dunkin Donuts.

The cashier greeted me and I quickly mumbled my order, watching the clock behind their head. My order was made in record time which made me grin slightly. I tipped them and made my way out of the building.

The sun had already set and the sky was that wonderful shade of blue that you literally can’t put into words if you tried. I kept my eyes upwards, watching the sky change in real-time.

I then felt a force interrupt my walking and I grunted, stumbling back. Two arms grabbed me and steadied me.

“I told you to look where you were walking.” I looked upwards, seeing a shaggy-haired brunette had caught me from tripping. He looked average though his mouth was covered by a fashionable white mask. He suddenly jerked violently which made me jump in his arms.

Behind him was another brunette with sideburns and thick eyebrows. His jawline was pretty prominent, leading me to assume that he was a few years older than me. His mouth was set into a frown as he stared disapprovingly at the boy who caught me.

“I’m suh-- sorry! I wasn’t paying attention.” Another jerk midsentence made me turn back to the first boy. I slid out of his arms and smoothed my uniform, offering a gentle smile.

“It’s fine. I wasn’t paying attention either.” I gave him a pat on the shoulder but he jolted almost instantly under my touch. He let out a “guh” and tripped into Sideburns, who caught him.

“Toby, what’s wrong with you?” Sideburns questioned before his eyes went wide. He whipped his head to look at me.

The silence that followed was awkward.

I simply glanced between the two, unsure of what to say. “Have a good day…?” And I stalked away, feeling their eyes burn into my back as I turned the corner.

I’ve never had ran to my dorm before in my life. But, hey. There’s always a first time for everything.

* * *

“You!”

“Oh, God fucking damn it,” I growled under my breath, picking up my speed. A meaty hand yanked me backward and I crashed into the wall behind me.

In front of me was an angry dude with the girl I beat up standing behind him. I lifted an eyebrow at them, not amused by their charade. Students around us stopped to witness the “confrontation.”

“You think you can get away with beating my girlfriend?” Ah. Deja vu.

“Yep.” I simply replied. The guy was silent for a moment before snarling at me.

“Wow. Tough fucking guy, huh?”

“Yep.”

“Think you’re cool shit? You’re probably here on a scholarship.”

“Yep.”

“Fucking speak, coward!” He shoved me harder. Around me, phones were being opened and were recording the debacle. “You have to guts to fight her! Fucking fight me!”

I snorted at him, unable to hold it in. In his rage, he landed a punch on my cheek, dropping me. The pain made my vision go white for a split second before I found myself kneeling on the floor.

“That’s what bullies get. Pieces of shits like them don’t deserve to go to school with elites like me. Let this be a lesson.” I snickered, rising to my feet as he spoke. “We’re the alphas in society! Minorities simply paved the way to our success and we owe them nothing for it.” I reached into my bag, pulling out a thick Economics book. “This school is no match for the gritty and uncultured lower class--”

_ WHAM! _

His body stumbled forward before he tripped on his feet, crashing into the shiny flooring. Gasps and mumbles arose as I slowly put down my arms. He started groaning and his girlfriend tended to him, glaring at me the entire time.

“Nuisance.” I spat at the both of them. “Give me an actual fight next time instead of a villainous monologue. Maybe then you’ll stand a chance.” The boyfriend was crying and turned to glare at me through a wall of tears.

“You’re fucking evil!” He cried, loud enough to echo. “You’ll never belong.” I tilted my head, tsking at him.

“And you ruined your reputation by crossing my path. Who looks stupid here?” Not waiting for an answer, I went back to my bag and shoved my book in. “Pussy.” I taunted before taking my leave.

I walked right outside of the campus’s gates and into the streets, not surprised to find them pretty empty. I strolled down the sidewalk, my mood dampened by the dumbass duo. I glared at everything in my eyesight, dragging my feet.

Time passed around me but I paid no mind. My eyes were unfocused as I stomped through the streets.

“Isn’t school still in session?” I peered over my left shoulder at an old man, who looked at me quizzically. “Don’t tell me you’re skipping.”

“What’s it to you?” I pondered, continuing to walk. He followed me.

“You’re a little too young to be dropping out of the academy so early.” He continued, struggling to keep with my pace. “A bright child like you should keep your head in the books.”

“Gee, I’ll keep that in mind.” My sarcasm fell upon deaf ears. Suddenly, his hand grabbed me by the arm and yanked me back. I gasped sharply and yanked my arm from him, prepared to beat the age out of this man.

Only to see that someone was doing it for me already.

It was a stranger with a yellow hoodie covering their face and dark jeans. He was quite literally beating the shit out of this man.

I only stood behind him, watching in shock. For someone I didn’t know, he seemed to be quite literally on the brink of murdering this man.

He then pulled back, fists still curled, and whirled around to face me. Their face was covered by a mask with a red frown and eyes, but I could feel the rage steaming off of them. I looked at them with wide eyes and a neutral mouth, unsure of what to expect.

“Are you okay?” A garbled and static voice spoke to me, which only confused me. Did a fucking cyborg beat up a man for me?

“Uh, yeah…” I trailed off, questions popping in my mind. “Thanks?” Their hand came up to my right cheek and I winced under the pressure on the bruise.

“Did he hit you?” A simple question with violent undertones. Lovely.

“I got this earlier today,” I explained before questioning why I was explaining. Who the fuck is this guy?

Cyborg nodded, stepping away from me. “Stay out of trouble.” They simply muttered (well, as good as someone with a voice box can) before turning around and walking down the street. They left the old man and me behind.

The man groaned and whined, curling in on himself to try and lessen the pain. I blinked once, twice, before turning on my heel and walking straight for Dunkin Donuts.

I’m gonna need more than sugar to help me process  _ that _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> old man: *touches reader's shoulder*  
> hoodie: so you've chosen death


End file.
